Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest
by Pokemaster700
Summary: The story of a 10-year old Pokemon Trainer Drake and his journey from his home region of Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 1: A Quest Begins!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **New A/N: Reuploading chapters cause it was one big wall of text before.**

 **Old A/N: Hello everyone! I am Pokemaster700! I am a huge Pokemon fan, though my first game was Pokemon White, I've gone through Gens 3, 4, 5, and 6 but I've gone through all Regions (excluding Hoenn, but I'm waiting till I buy Omega Ruby.) This fanfic is about a new Pokemon trainer named Drake who is starting his journey! So without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **None**

 **PC: None**

Drake ran into Professor Oak's lab and stopped right in front of Oak."Hello, Drake." said the Professor. "Hey. So can I get my Pokemon now?" Oak sighed and brought out the three Pokeballs.

"So, do you need some time to choose?" asked Prof. Oak. "Nope, I decided before I came." said Drake. Drake grabbed the middle Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Charmander, I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened and Charmander emerged from the Pokeball. Charmander landed on the ground and smiled at Drake. "Char!" said the Charmander. "Hello, Charamnder. I'm Drake!" said Drake.

Drake, Charmander, and Prof. Oak looked out the door when they heard a loud "HELLO!" Drake groaned. "Crap." Drake's rival, Mark walked into the lab.

"What's up, gramps! Drake. Hi." Drake sighed. "Well, Marcus, I gave Drake his first Pokemon, Charmander." said Oak. "Gramps, you said I could get one!" said Mark.

"And you can. Go choose." Mark grabbed the Pokeball to the right and threw it in the air. Squirtle emerged from the Pokeball. Squirtle and Charmander looked at each other, butting heads and growling.

"Hey, Drakey. They hate each other! Maybe cause your Charmander knows that he has a weak trainer." said Mark. Drake growled and pulled his Pokeball out, Charmander was sucked into the Pokeball in a stream of red light.

"Well, I'm out of here. Gramps, Drake, smell ya later!" Mark sucked Squirtle back into his Pokeball and walked out of the lab. Drake sighed. "I cannot stand that dude. Bye, Professor Oak." said Drake. Drake walked out of the lab to Route 1. "My journey is about to begin." thought Drake.

So there's Chapter 1! Did you like it or not? Please review and tell me if I should continue this series. Or don't. It's your decision. Also Episodes 2 and 3 are coming today too. Pokemaster700 out. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 2: To Pewter City**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **New A/N: Reupload. Chapter 3 is coming WAY late than I wanted, but I had to go somewhere so I couldn't upload. Anyway… here's the updated version.**

 **Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **Charmander Male Level 5: Scratch, Growl**

 **PC: None**

 **Drake walked through the grass and saw a Rattata. Drake smirked and threw Charmander's Pokeball, the fire lizard emerged in a white flash.**

 **"Char!" exclaimed the fire-type. "Use Scratch!" yelled Drake. Charmander's claw glowed white and he scratched the Rattata. "Use Scratch again!" Charmander jumped in the air and sort-of divebombed Rattata and then scratched it.**

 **Drake reached to his belt for a Pokeball but remembered he didn't have any. "Damn it." Rattata hisses and runs off.**

 **Drake pulled out Charmander's Pokeball and sucked him back into the Pokeball.**

 **Drake ran into Viridian City and walked into the Pokemart. The clerk looked at Drake. "Hey, you came from Pallet Town?" asked the clerk. "Yeah." said Drake. "I have a package for Professor Oak. Could you give it to him?"**

 **"Yeah, sure." said Drake. The clerk handed Drake the parcel. Drake walked out of the Mart and walked back to Pallet Town and to Oak's lab.**

 **"Professor!" yelled Drake. "Yes, Drake?" Drake gave Oak the parcel. "Thank you, Drake. It's the custom Pokeball I ordered!" said Oak.**

 **Mark walked into the lab. "Gramps! What did you call me for?" asked Mark. "Right. I want you two to fill up my invention. The Pokedex."**

 **Professor Oak gave Drake and Mark the Pokedex. "If you scan a Pokemon, its info will be recorded in the Pokedex." said Oak. "And here's some Pokeballs." Oak handed Mark and Drake five Pokeballs.**

 **Drake nodded and walked out of the lab. Mark ran after Drake. "Drake, let's have a battle." Drake shrugged. "Alright."**

 **Drake grabbed Charmander's Pokeball and threw it. Charmander emerged and growled. "Squirtle, let's go!" Squirtle emerged and looked at Charmander. "Charmander, use Scratch!"**

 **Charmander scratched Squirtle 3 times. "Use Tackle!" Squirtle tackled Charmander to the ground but Charmander scratched Squirtle's chest and kicked him off.**

 **"Squirtle, use Bubble!" Squirtle fired bubbles at Charmander but he dodged and scratched Squirtle. Charmander continually scratched Squirtle until he fell.**

 **Drake smirked and Charmander did the same. Drake pointed the Pokeball at Charmander and sucked him back in. "I won." said Drake. "Beginner's luck." said Mark, then he walked back to Route 1.**

 **Then Drake made his way to Viridian Forest and saw a Pikachu. "Charamander, I choose you!" Charmander emerged and growled.**

 **"Use Scratch!" Charmander scratched Pikachu and Pikachu shot a blast of lightning at him. Charmander got shot into a tree and he growled. "You okay, buddy?" Charmander got up and nodded. "Then use Ember!"**

 **Charmander shot a blast of fire at Pikachu, knocking the electric mouse to the ground. Drake grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Pikachu, sucking him into the Pokeball.**

 **The Pokeball started shaking and sparked, showing that Pikachu was caught. Drake smirked and grabbed the Pokeball.**

 **Drake walked to the end of Viridian Forest but gets stopped by a Bug Catcher. "Hey, want to battle?" asked the boy.**

 **"Sure. Charmander, let's do this!" Charamander emerged. The boy sent out Caterpie. "Use Ember!" Charmander shot fire at Caterpie, knocking the bug-type out immediately.**

 **"Go Metapod!" Metapod emerged. "Use Ember!" The blast hit Metapod, knocking out the cocoon. Charmander was sucked back into his Pokeball.**

 **"Nice Pokemon!" said the boy. "Thanks." said Drake, bringing Charmander back into his Pokeball. Drake ran into the end and walked to Pewter City. "Sweet. Now, time to go to the Gym."**

 **So, there's Episode 2. And I changed my mind. Episode 3 will be coming out tomorrow. Next time, Episode 3: Drake vs Brock. Rock vs Fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

Chapter 3: Drake vs. Brock! Fire vs. Rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: I'm back and this thing is so freaking late. Anyway, I talked about way last chapter, so I'm gonna start. P.S. Charmanader and Pikachu's levels spiked because of them training, but I thought it was boring, so I cut it out.

Drake's Team:

Charmander(M) Level 14: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw

Pikachu(F) Level 12: Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack

PC: None

Drake made his way into the Pewter Gym and was stopped by a Gym trainer.

"I'm Kevin, the first trainer! And you're light-years away from facing Brock!" "We'll see about that! Charmander, let's go!"

Drake threw Charmander's Pokeball in the air and he emerged, growling. Kevin threw out a Geodude. "Charmander, use Metal Claw!"

Charmander's claw turned silver and he charged at Geodude, scratching the rock. Geodude was shot back but it regained its composure.

"Use Tackle, Geodude!" Geodude shot towards Charmander and knocked the Lizard Pokemon back. "You okay, Charmander?" asked Drake.

"Char." Charmander stepped forward. "Use Metal Claw!" Charmander scratched Geodude again, this time, knocking it out. Kevin grabbed another Pokeball and threw out a new Pokemon that Drake had never seen.

"What the hell?" Drake put up his Pokedex. _"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon._ _It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection."_ said the Pokedex.

"Let's take it down! Metal Claw!" Charmander dashed towards Sandshrew and slashed at him. "Use Scratch!" Sandshrew brought his claw up and STOPPED Charmander's Metal Claw. "WHAT?!" yelled Drake. "Surprised?" taunted Kevin. "Use Scratch again!" Sandshrew pushed Charmander off of him and scratched his chest, sending him backwards.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Drake. Charmander growled at Sandshrew and nodded in response to Drake. "Use Ember!"

Charmander shot a blast of fire at Sandshrew, knocking back the Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew fell over on its stomach as fire licked its hide.

"Yes! It's burned! Charmander, Metal Claw!" Charmander charged and slashed upwards, sending Sandshrew into the air.

"Now, end it with another Metal Claw!" Charmander jumped and slammed down Sandshrew, knocking out the Pokemon. "I won."

Drake put out Charmander's Pokeball and retracted the fire-type. "Nice fighting! That Charmander is something!" said Kevin. "Thanks!" said Drake. "You can advance to Brock." Kevin stepped out of the way and Drake walked to Brock.

"Hello, challenger. I am Brock, leader of the Pewter City Gym." said Brock. "Hi. I'm Drake. Me and my Pokemon would like to challenge you!" said Drake. "Alright, then. The battle will be two-on-two. No items are allowed, and the challenger may switch out Pokemon in between battle." said Brock. "Got it. I'll start with… Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu emerged from her Pokeball and electricity came out of her cheek sacs. "Hah! An electric-type?! This will be easy." Brock threw a Pokeball and a Geodude emerged from it. "Another one?" exclaimed Drake. "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu charged up electricity and fired a blast of lightning at Geodude, making an explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Geodude was perfectly fine.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!" "Electric-type moves do nothing to ground-types. Geodude. Tackle." Geodude charged at Pikachu, ramming the lightning mouse into the wall. "You okay, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and looked at Geodude.

"Use Quick Attack, then!" Pikachu charged at Geodude, but when she hit the rock, she fell over. "Pikachu?" said Drake, who was quite confused at the moment.

"Geodude has so much defense, that he stopped Pikachu in her tracks." said Brock

"Grr…" Drake brought Pikachu back into her Pokeball and grabbed his last Pokeball.

"CHARMANDER! Let's do this thing!" Charmander emerged and looked at Geodude.

"Metal Claw!" Charmander ran as fast as he could at Geodude and brought his claw down on him, instantly defeating the rock-type. "Oh, yeah!" Drake punched the air and Charmander mimicked the movement.

Brock grabbed his other Pokeball and threw it. "Onix, go!" The Pokeball opened and a giant rock snake came out from it.

Drake and Charmander both stepped back, intimidated by the giant Pokemon. Drake pulled up his Pokedex. _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour."_ spoke the Pokedex.

Drake looked at Charmander. "Charmander, use Metal Claw!" Charmander's claw glowed silver and he sliced Onix many times. Onix roared and smacked Charmander with his tail. "Use Ember, buddy!" Charmander shot blasts of fire that, when hitting Onix, didn't even faze him.

"Rock Tomb." said Brock. Onix slammed the ground, causing rocks to fly towards Charmander, pounding him. "Rock Tomb until it faints."

Onix continued his onslaught of rocks while Charmander couldn't even move to stop it. "Charmander, buddy, come on! We got to win! We got to push on!" yelled Drake.

"Finish him." said Brock. Onix shot one rock on top of Charmander, but the rock stopped in mid-air. "What the?" said both Drake and Brock.

The rock rose into the air as Charmander stood up, lifting the rock over his head. "Charmander?" asked Drake.

"Char…" Charmander began to glow white. "Impossible!" yelled Brock.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiit! Charmander's-" Charmander's body changed to a red color, the flame on his tail glowed brighter and he threw the rock away.

"Char…meleon!" "Charmeleon?" asked Drake, amazed at what he just saw. Drake put up his Pokedex.

" _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander._ _It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws."_ said the Pokedex.

Drake's mouth grew into a humongous smile which formed a smirk. "Alright, Charmeleon. Use Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon let out a growl as he jumped and slashed Onix, knocking down the Rock Snake Pokemon, making a cloud of dust appear in the gym.

Brock and Drake looked into the cloud and saw Charmeleon standing on top of Onix's fainted body. "CHARMELEON!" roared the newly-evolved Pokemon.

"Nice job, bud!" yelled Drake. Charmeleon made a thumbs up. "Good job, Drake." said Brock, turning to the trainer and his Charmeleon.

Brock pulled out a shiny thing ( **A/N I write stupid sometimes…** ) and a black case.

"You have bested the first gym leader, so I bestow upon you… the Boulder Badge!" said Brock, handing Drake the Badge. "And the Badge case." Brock handed Drake the case.

Drake placed the Badge in the case and placed the case in his backpack. "Also, here's the TM for Rock Tomb." Brock handed Drake a bronze TM. Drake placed it in his TM Case.

"Thanks, Brock! So, where's the closet Gym from here?" asked Drake. "That would be Cerulean City, where you can battle Misty and her water-types." said Brock.

"Thanks, Brock. Well, I'm off!" Drake and Charmander high-fived and left the gym.

 **Longest chapter yet! So, Drake got the Boulder Badge, and Charmander is now a Charmeleon! Next time, which will be in I don't know day, Drake will make his way through Route 3 and Mt. Moon, where he meets some new members of his Pokemon Team. Pokemaster out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 4: The Monkey, the Dinosaur, and the Fish**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: Today, Drake will meet new members of his team. If the title doesn't tell you where he's going, then I don't know. Let's begin!**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **1) Charmeleon (M) LV 16: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **2) Pikachu (F) LV 12: Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**

 **PC: None**

Drake made his way through Route 3 when he saw a monkey looking Pokemon.

"What's that?" Drake put up his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. _"Mankey, the Pig Monket Pokemon. Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy."_ said the Pokedex.

Drake grabbed Charmeleon's Pokeball and threw it. Charmeleon emerged and shot an Ember at the Mankey, knocking it over. Mankey looked at Charmeleon and ran towards the Flame Pokemon in a rage.

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw!" Charmeleon rand towards Mankey but hit the ground after a Low Kick. Charmeleon growled and jumped in the air, then divebombed Mankey with a Metal Claw.

Charmeleon then blasted Mankey with an Ember, knocking over the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

Drake grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Mankey, hitting it on the head. The Pokeball opened, sucking Mankey in. The Pokeball shook for a bit and stopped eventually.

Drake grabbed the Pokeball and put it on his belt, but while walking, he found a Nidoran(M). Drake didn't need to put up his Pokedex, as his brother Connor owned a Nidoking. "Pikachu, I choose you!" yelled Drake. Pikachu emerged. "Use Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu has she fired a blast of electricity at the Nidoran(M). The Nidoran(M) dodged it and rammed into Pikachu, knocking her to the ground.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" yelled Drake. Pikachu jumped up and let out a wave of electricity that stopped Nidoran(M) in his tracks.

"Alright! Use Thundershock!" yelled Drake. Pikachu fired a blast of lightning at Nidoran(M) and knocked him down. Drake grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Nidoran(M), sucking him in. The Pokeball shook and stopped, showing that it was caught.

Drake walked through Route 3 until he saw a Pokemon Center. Drake brought his Pokemon up to the counter and Nurse Joy healed his Pokemon.

When Drake was about to leave, a man walked up to him and said; "Hello, young man! You're a Pokemon Trainer, right?" "Yeah." said Drake. "Why?" "I have a very rare Pokemon here, and I'll give you it for 500 Pokedollars." "What Pokemon is it?" asked Drake.

"A Magikarp." Drake just started laughing. "A MAGIKARP?! THOSE THINGS ARE WEAK!" yelled Drake. "But Magikarps are extremely powerful!" Drake stopped laughing for a second and thought; "Wait a second, those evolve into… Gyarados."

Drake turned to the man. "Actually, I will take the Magikarp." said Drake.

"Really?" asked the man. "Yeah." Drake handed him 500 Pokedollars, leaving him with 700 Pokedollars. The man handed him the Pokeball of the Magikarp.

Drake walked out of the Pokemon Center and to Mt. Moon. "Wonder what Pokemon are in there?" and with that, Drake walked inside.

 **Alrighty, Drake has caught Mankey and Nidoran(M) and paid… 500 bucks for a… Magikarp. And yes, I made that mistake when I first played Red. Next time: Chapter 5: A Rocket to the Moon. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 5: A Rocket to the Moon**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: Hello, peoples! Today, Drake will be going to Mt. Moon, adding a member to his team, and meeting the evil Team Rocket! Also, this series has Fairy Types in it, even though it's Kanto. Just so you know. Another thing, in Fire Red, in Route 4, with the Good Rod, you can get a LV 15 Magikarp, so that's how Drake's is Level 15. The guy who sold it to him got it with a Good Rod. I know in the game, it's LV 5, but do you want me to write him training Magikarp?**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 20: Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu (F) LV 19: Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave**

 **Mankey (M) LV 15: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 12: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 15: Splash**

 **PC: None**

Drake walked into Mt. Moon, Charmeleon out of his Pokeball in case of Pokemon.

Drake walked around until a Zubat flew in his face. "What the hell?! Charmeleon, Ember!" yelled Drake.

Charmeleon shot the Zubat with fire, making it fly away. Drake and Charmeleon shrugged and kept walking until Charmeleon tripped over something.

Drake turned around and when Charmeleon got up, he saw a stone. "What's that?" Drake looked at his Pokedex, to learn that it was a Moon Stone.

"Cool." Drake put the Moon Stone in his bag when he heard a Pokemon let out a cry of rage. "Clefaiiiiiiiiiiry!" Drake turned around to see a Clefairy standing in front of him, looking pretty angry.

Drake put up his Pokedex. _"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Its adorable appearance makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find."_ said the Pokedex.

"I want that Pokemon. Charmeleon, Metal Claw!" Charmeleon's claw turned into metal and he scratched Clefairy, knocking it back really far.

"Oh, yeah. Steel-type moves are super-effective against fairy-types." Drake grabbed a Pokeball and threw it, but Clefairy blasted it back with a… flamethrower?

Drake checked the Pokedex. _"Metronome, a normal-type move. Waggles a finger and stimulates the brain into using any move at random."_ said the Pokedex.

"Really? Now I will get it, no matter what." said Drake. "Charmeleon, Metal Claw!" Charmeleon ran towards Clefairy and slashed it. Clefairy landed on the ground, close to fainting.

"Go, Pokeball!" Drake threw the Pokeball and it sucked Clefairy in, barely shaking. The Pokeball stopped and Drake sent out Clefairy.

Clefairy, still tired only moved its head to look at Drake. "Hey, Clefairy, why do you want this Moon Stone so much?" asked Drake, removing the stone from his bag. Clefairy got up and touched the Moon Stone, making it glow in a bright light.

Drake covered his eyes, and when the light stopped glowing, Drake saw an entirely different Pokemon. "What the?" Drake put up his Pokedex.

" _Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. It has an acute sense of hearing. It can easily hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away."_ "Cool." said Drake.

"So, Clefable, wanna help me find other Pokemon in here?" asked Drake.

Clefable nodded. "Sweet!" Drake, Clefable, and Charmeleon walked around until they saw a man in a black uniform stealing a rock from a person who looked like a scientist.

"Hey!" yelled Drake. "That's not yours." The man in the uniform turned to Drake. "No, but it is now." "I don't think so. Charmeleon, Ember!"

Charmeleon shot a blast of fire at the man, but a Rhyhorn blocked it. "Clefable, Metronome! Hope this works."

Clefable waggled her finger and a green light charged up on her finger. "Use Tackle, Rhyhorn!" yelled the uniformed man.

Rhyhorn charged at Clefable, but a giant green blast knocked Rhyhorn into a wall of the cave. The uniformed man's jaw dropped. "That… that was Solarbeam! Fine, I'll give the fossil back."

The uniformed man brought his Rhyhorn back into his Pokeball and gave the fossil back to the other man. "You'll pay for opposing Team Rocket! Abra, use Teleport!" His Abra emerged and teleported them away.

The man in the lab coat walked up to Drake. "Thanks! I'm Prof. Oak's assistant, Felix!"

"I'm Drake!" said Drake. "How can I thank you for getting my fossils back? Wait, I know!" Felix grabbed another fossil from his bag. "You can have one of these fossils!"

Felix pointed at one fossil. "This is the Helix Fossil. If you revive it, it will become an Omanyte. The other is the Dome Fossil. This one, when revived, makes Kabuto."

After looking at his Pokedex for info, Drake chose the Dome Fossil and made his way out of the cave.

In Route 4, on the way to Cerulean, Drake saw an Ekans and put up his Pokedex. _"Exans, the Snake Pokemon. A very common sight in grassland, etc. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings."_ said the Pokedex.

Drake sent out Nidoran (M). "Use Double Kick!" yelled Drake. Nidoran (M) charged at Ekans and kicked it twice. Ekans fired a dart at Nidoran, but it did almost nothing.

"Use Peck!" said Drake. Nidoran (M) ran into Ekans with his horn. "Go, Pokeball!" Drake threw the Pokeball, sucking Ekans in. The Pokeball shook for a bit and stopped, then teleporting back to Oak's lab.

"Now, to get to Cerulean City."

 **So, Drake made it to Mt. Moon, caught Clefairy and Ekans, evolved Clefairy, and battled a Team Rocket grunt. He also got the Dome Fossil and next time, we will be in Chapter 6: The Extinguishing Starmie. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest**

 **Chapter 6: The Extinguishing Starmie**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: I'm back! Thanks to GlassHawk for your constructive criticism about the story, I will be incorporating your ideas in this chapter and the rest of the story. Today, Drake will be training for his fight against Misty and eventually battling her! Another thing, I would like if you guys could submit an OC to be Drake's traveling partner. The way to submit one is going to be in the A/N at the bottom. Let's begin!**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 21: Scratch, Rage, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu (F) LV 19: Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave**

 **Mankey (M) LV 15: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 12: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 15: Splash**

 **Clefable (F) LV 14: Double Slap, Metronome, Sing, Minimize**

 **PC:**

 **Ekans (M) LV 13: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Wrap**

* * *

"Pikachu, use Double Team!" Pikachu split into many images around a Pidgey. "Now, Thundershock!" yelled Drake. Pikachu charged up electricity and fired at Pidgey, knocking out the flying-type.

"Wow! Your Pikachu's really powerful!" said the trainer that Drake was going against. "Thanks, Evan." said Drake.

Drake walked around the city, wondering if there was any Wild Pokemon there.

"Yo, Drake!" Drake turned around to see Mark running up to him. "Mark, what's up?" asked Drake. "Nothing, just getting some Water Pokemon from here. How many badges do you have?"

"One…" replied Drake, sheepishly. "Only one? I have three now!" Drake clenched his fist and growled. "Battle. Now." said Drake. "Really?" asked Mark. "NOW." "Alright. But you'll lose. 3-on-3?"

Drake nodded. Mark grabbed a Pokeball and threw it out, a Sandslash emerging. Drake put up his Pokedex.

" _Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sandshrew. It is adept at attacking with the spines on its back and its sharp claws while quickly scurrying about."_ Drake grabbed Clefable's Pokeball and threw it, the Fairy Pokemon emerging.

"Use Double Slap!" yelled Drake. Clefable ran towards Sandslash, slapping it repeatedly. "Use Scratch!" yelled Mark. Sandslash scratched Clefable and pushed her away from it. "Use Sing!" Clefable started singing and Sandslash's eyes started drooping, and then it fell.

"Damn it. Wake up, Sandslash!" "Use Metronome!" yelled Drake. Clefable's hands turned purple and sucked energy out of Sandslash. Sandslash woke up and started wobbling around. "Sandslash?" "That was Dream Eater. It takes energy from a sleeping Pokemon and gives it to the Pokemon using the move." said Drake, smirking.

"Finish it with Double Slap!" yelled Drake. Clefable jumped to Sandslash, and with one slap, the Mouse Pokemon fainted.

"Nice, huh?" Mark rolled his eyes and threw out another new Pokemon. _"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly."_ Drake stepped backwards.

"Try not to get sliced, Clefable. Use Metronome!" said Drake. Clefable wagged her finger and fired a blast of water at Scyther. "Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" yelled Mark. Scyther ran towards Clefable and sliced her multiple times, but the attack did barely anything.

"Bug-type moves do less on fairy-types, Mark!" Mark growled and pointed at Clefable. "Use Cut!" yelled Mark. Scyther sliced Clefable multiple times.

"Use Metronome!" yelled Drake. Clefairy started glowing white and an explosion happened. When the smoke cleared, both Clefable and Scyther were knocked out. Drake checked his Pokedex and found out that the move was Self-destruct.

Mark grabbed a Pokeball and threw it out, revealing a Wartortile. _"Wartortile, the Turtle Pokemon. This Pokemon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of its longevity."_ said the Pokedex. Drake grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, making Pikachu emerge. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu fired a blast of lightning at Wartortile. "Withdraw." said Mark. Wartortile went back into his shell and the lightning bolt did nothing to him. "Use Water Gun, Wartortile." said Mark. Wartortile's head came out of his shell and fired at Pikachu, knocking out the Mouse Pokemon.

"Damn. That Wartortile is strong." Drake grabbed another Pokeball and threw it, Charmeleon emerging. "Charmeleon? Your Charmander evolved. It's still going to lose to-"

Mark stopped as he heard a crash. He turned around and saw Wartortile in a tree. "Nice move, Charmeleon!" said Drake. Charmeleon smirked.

"Wartortile, Water Gun!" yelled Mark. Wartortile shot a blast of water at Charmeleon, but the Flame Pokemon dodged. "Use Smokescreen!" yelled Drake. Charmeleon shot smoke out of his mouth, blinding Drake, Mark, and Wartortile.

Charmeleon jumped towards Wartoritle, hitting him with a Metal Claw, knocking the Turtle Pokemon out of the smoke cloud.

"Use Water Gun!" Wartortile fired a blast of water at Charmeleon, the blast actually hitting him that time. "Use Rapid Spin!" yelled Mark. Wartortile ran towards Charmeleon and went into his shell, spinning as fast as possible. Charmeleon tried to dodge, but Wartortile ran into the Flame Pokemon, knocking him out.

"Nice try, Drakey." Mark taunted. "Don't call me that." said Drake, recalling Charmeleon.

Drake, after healing his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Drake went to the side of the river and started fishing with his Good Rod, which Mark gave him. Drake waited until he felt a tug on the rope. He pulled it up, and a crab Pokemon came out.

" _Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. It can be found near the sea. The large pincers grow back if they are torn out of their sockets."_ Drake threw out Mankey, and the Pig Monkey Pokemon started jumping around mindlessly.

"Alright, Mankey. Use-" Drake didn't get to finish because Mankey started attacking the Krabby mercilessly. "Mankey, you can stop now." said Drake, seeing that Krabby had been knocked out.

Drake recalled Mankey and threw a Pokeball at Krabby. The Pokeball sparked immediately, as Krabby had been knocked out from Mankey's assault.

After switching out Nidoran(M) for Krabby, Drake walked into the Gym. Drake's eyes widened at seeing that the Gym had a giant water tank. Drake walked to the tank and saw the Gym Leader, Misty.

"Hello, challenger. I'm Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader." "I'm Drake." said Drake. "This battle will be two-on-two, the challenger can substitute, but the Gym Leader cannot. Another thing, you can only use Pokemon that can swim in the tank, or fly above it."

Drake nodded and threw out Krabby. Krabby landed in the water and raised his claws. Misty threw out a Pokeball and a star shaped Pokemon emerged. Drake put up his Pokedex.

" _Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light."_ "Use Vice Grip!" yelled Drake. Krabby grabbed Staryu with his claw and started crushing it.

"Use Water Gun." said Misty. Staryu shot a blast of water at Krabby's face, knocking back the River Crab Pokemon. "Krabby, use Bubble!" Krabby shot bubbles at Staryu, pelting the Star Shape Pokemon. "End it with Vice Grip!" yelled Drake.

Krabby grabbed Staryu and squeezed it until it fainted and threw it underwater. "Nice job, Krabby!" Krabby punched the air with his claws. Misty threw out another Pokemon that looked similar to Staryu.

" _Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. This Pokemon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature."_ said the Pokedex. "Alien, huh? Let's send it back home! Krabby, Ice Beam!" yelled Drake.

Krabby fired a blast of ice at Starmie. "Dodge it." said Misty. Starmie jumped out of the water to dodge, and the Ice Beam froze the water in the tank.

Krabby jumped out before he was frozen with the water and landed on top of the ice. "Use Rapid Spin." said Misty. Starmie started spinning and ran into Krabby, knocking it out. Drake recalled Krabby and threw out another Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened to reveal Charmeleon. "Charmeleon?" asked Misty. "You've got guts." Drake smirked. "Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's claw turned metal and he scratched Starmie. "Use Metal Claw, then Ember, then another Metal Claw!" Charmeleon executed the combo and landed on top of the ice.

"Starmie, use Water gun on the ice!" yelled Misty. Starmie fired blasts of water on the ice, breaking it. "Charmeleon, use Metal Claw before the ice breaks!" yelled Drake.

Charmeleon did his Metal Claw attack and jumped on top of Starmie, grabbing the edges of the tank. "Charmeleon, try and do one more Metal Claw!" Charmeleon jumped in the air and sliced Starmie, then landing on the Mysterious Pokemon, then jumping back on the edge of the tank.

"Use Water Gun." said Misty. "Rage, then Ember!" yelled Drake. Starmie fired a Water Gun at Charmeleon, but Starmie was the one who got shot back, due to Charmeleon.

"Same combo, buddy!" yelled Drake. Charmeleon jumped into the air and shot a giant blast of fire, evaporating the water in the tank, making Starmie fall to the bottom.

Charmeleon did the same thing, knocking out the Mysterious Pokemon. Misty and Drake recalled their Pokemon and Misty walked over to Drake, handing him a badge, and a TM.

"This is the Cascade Badge, and the TM for Water Pulse." said Misty. Drake nodded and left the Gym, walking north, until he saw a golden bridge with five trainers on it. Drake walked through the bridge and met the first trainer.

"I'm No. 1! Let's battle!" Drake smirked and grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

 **So, a lot happened today. Drake caught Krabby, lost to Mark, battled and defeated Misty, and he has now started going through the Nugget Bridge! Chapter 7 will be a short one. Chapter 7: The Nugget Bridge. Now, I have plans for Drake to get a traveling partner from Chapter 8 on. So, if you want your OC in this story, here's how you can submit one! First, give me their name. Then, their 6 Pokemon (P.S. Bulbasaur or Ivysaur must be there.). Next, their personality. Just put that down, and I'll consider it. Pokemaster out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 7: The Nugget Bridge and S.S. Anne**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: Boring chapter until after the Nugget Bridge. I always hated the Nugget Bridge. Drake will only be doing trainers 3, 4, and 5. Anyway, next chapter will be more exciting, but I need you guys to submit OCs for Drake's traveling partner. There will be other things in Chapter 8 than the traveling partner too. Also, Magikarp is LV 5 like the game now because I have a few chapters about Magikarp. Drake will also be adding two members to his team. Anyways, let's get this over with.**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 24: Scratch, Rage, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Pikachu (F) LV 20: Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Slam**

 **Krabby (M) LV 14: Bubble, Leer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam**

 **Mankey (M) LV 15: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 5: Splash**

 **Clefable (F) LV 14: Double Slap, Metronome, Sing, Minimize**

 **PC:**

 **Ekans (M) LV 13: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Wrap**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 12: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

* * *

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Drake was on the 3rd trainer on the Nugget Bridge, who had a Sandshrew. Pikachu shot forward and rammed into Sandshrew, knocking over the Mouse Pokemon.

"No! Sandshrew, use Scratch!" yelled Sandshrew's trainer. Sandshrew ran towards Pikachu with its claw glowing white. "Pikachu, quick! Double Team!" yelled Drake. Pikachu split into 10 Pikachu in a circle around Sandshrew, which stopped in its tracks. "Sandshrew, Scratch!"

Sandshrew jumped towards one of the Pikachu but went through it. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" called out Drake. The Pikachu turned back into one and rammed into Sandshrew. The Mouse Pokemon fell and its eyes rolled, signifying its defeat.

"Return, Sandshrew." said the Pokemon's trainer, recalling it. Drake recalled Pikachu and moved on to the fourth trainer. The fourth trainer was a girl with brown hair who Drake guessed was the same age of him.

"I'm No. 4, getting tired?" "No. Just bored." No. 4 sent out a Nidoran(F). "A Nidoran(F) huh?" Drake grabbed Mankey's Pokeball and threw it out. "Mankey, use-" Drake, like when he caught Krabby, was cut off as Mankey immediately started attacking.

"AHHH! Call off your Mankey!" screamed No. 4. "Mankey, return!" said Drake, recalling the Pig Monkey Pokemon. After recalling Mankey, Drake saw that Nidoran(F) had fainted.

"I'm really sorry! I have no idea what's up with Mankey!" said Drake, looking at Mankey's Pokeball. Drake walked over to the final trainer who was a Camper. "Hello. I'm No. 5, the final trainer!" No. 5 sent out a Mankey.

"Crap." said Drake, worrying that No. 5's Mankey would go crazy like his. "Clefable, I choose you!" Clefable emerged and looked at Mankey.

"Clefable, use Double Slap!" yelled Drake. "Mankey, block with Fury Swipes!" yelled No. 5. Clefable and Mankey charged at each other, their attacks clashing and doing equal damage. "Clefable, try Metronome!" yelled Drake.

Clefable waggled her finger and a pink light came up on her finger. The light eventually gained the shape of a moon and shot towards Mankey, blowing back the Pig Monkey Pokemon. "Nice Moonblast, Clefable!" said Drake. "Mankey, Low Kick!"

"Dodge it, Clefable!" Clefable jumped over Mankey as it tried to execute a Low Kick, landing behind it. "Metronome again!" yelled Drake. Clefable grabbed Mankey and threw it in the air then slamming it down with her elbow. Drake checked the Pokedex and found out that the move was Seismic Toss.

Drake also saw that Mankey had fainted. Drake recalled Clefable and walked up to No. 5. "You have bested everyone on the Nugget Bridge! You may have the prize of a Thunderstone." No. 5 handed Drake the Thunderstone and after putting Mankey and Krabby in the PC, and while walking through Route 4, Drake saw a Team Rocket Grunt stealing a little boy's Pokemon.

"Hey!" yelled Drake. The Team Rocket Grunt turned to Drake. "Hey, you're the kid who took down my Rhyhorn in Mt. Moon!" Drake smirked and sent out Pikachu. The Grunt sent out Rhyhorn. Drake pulled out the Thunderstone and looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you wanna evolve?" asked Drake. Pikachu nodded eagerly. Drake touched Pikachu with the Thunderstone and she bean glowing white. "Oh, shit." cursed the Grunt. Pikachu's shape changed and Drake raised his Pokedex.

 _"Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint."_ said the Pokedex. Drake stepped back a bit and looked at the Pokedex for Raichu's moves. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Raichu started glowing yellow before a huge blast of lightning at Rhyhorn, causing an explosion. The Grunt smirked as he knew that Ryhorn was part ground-type, but when the smoke cleared, Raichu was standing on top of Rhyhorn triumphantly. "WHAT?!" yelled the Grunt. "Raichu knows Iron Tail too." said Drake, smirking. The Grunt recalled Rhyhorn and started running away.

"Nice try. Raichu, Slam!" Raichu ran towards the Grunt, her speed letting her catch up quickly, knocking over the Grunt with her tail. Drake walked over to the Grunt and grabbed the Pokeball back from the Grunt, giving it back to the little boy.

Drake was about to take the Grunt to the Police Station until a Ratticate Heatbutted Drake. "Pietro, you idiot!" yelled a voice. Drake turned around and saw a female Team Rocket Grunt. "Send out Abra and get us out of here!" "Yeah sure, Natasha." Pietro sent out Abra and teleported the two away. Drake growled and recalled Raichu, walking back through the tall grass until he saw an Abra. Drake put up his Pokedex.

 _"Abra, the Psi Pokemon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep."_ When Drake looked closely at it, he saw that it was asleep. "Raichu, use your fur to paralyze it." whispered Drake. Raichu slowly crept towards Abra and rubbed her arm on the Abra.

Drake grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at Abra, sucking the Pokemon in. The Pokeball sparked due to Abra being asleep and paralyzed. Drake walked through the Routes until he made it to a house that he was told was the home of a Pokemon Collector named Bill. Drake walked into the house and only saw a Clefairy in the house. "Bill? You here?" asked Drake. "Down here!" Drake looked down at the Clefairy.

"Hello." said the Clefairy. Drake screamed and ran to the door. "Wait a second!" said the Clefairy. "I'm Bill." "Really?" asked Drake. "Yes. I made a Cell Separator but it malfunctioned, putting me in this body. Can you help me with something?" "Yeah…" said Drake, hesitantly. "Go to my PC and activate the Cell Separator when I get in the Teleporter." said Bill. Bill/Clefairy walked into the Teleporter and Drake activated the Separator and in the other Teleporter, a human -not a Clefairy, walked out.

"Thank you! How can I thank you for putting me back in my body?" asked Bill. Bill got an idea and grabbed a Pokeball off the shelf. "This is an Eevee. A powerful Pokemon with three different evolutions. Bill gave it to Drake and he left, sending out Eevee.

Drake activated his Pokedex. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. An extremely rare Pokemon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli."_ said the Pokedex. Drake started walking through Route 25 and Drake saw Mark walking towards him.

"Hey, Drake!" called out Mark. "Sup?" said Drake. "So, Drake, going to get your third badge?" asked Mark. "Yeah." said Drake. "Well, you need to go on the S.S. Anne for that. Luckily for you, I have two tickets."

Mark handed Drake a ticket and he nodded. Drake made his way to the S.S. Anne and once he gave the guard his ticket, Drake made his way onto the boat. Drake walked around the room, looking for the room he got with his ticket, and once he found it, he put his Pokeballs on one of the shelves in the room.

Drake started walking through the ship and saw looked around the ship until he found a room in the ship where people were battling. Drake smiled and ran back to his room and grabbed his Pokeballs and ran into the room. Drake walked up to the sign up desk and signed in to the next battle. Drake watched the battle that was going on at the moment and it was a battle between a Kadabra and a Nidorino.

"Kadabra, use Psyshock!" yelled Kadabra's trainer. Rocks rose from the battlefield and sent them towards Nidorino, pelting the poison-type. Nidorino fell and its eyes rolled, showing its defeat. "And Wally and Kadabra defeat Jake and Nidorino!" yelled the announcer. "Next match, Drake vs Mark!" Drake and Mark stepped up to the battlefield. "Battle begin!" yelled the announcer.

Mark sent out Wartortile and Drake sent out Raichu. "Raichu, use Iron Tail!" yelled Drake. Raichu's tail turned into iron and jumped towards Wartortile. "Use Rapid Spin!" yelled Mark. The two attacks clashed, sending both Pokemon back. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu started charging up lightning and fired it at Wartortile, electrocuting the Turtle Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" yelled Mark. Wartortile shot a blast of water at Raichu, blowing back the Mouse Pokemon. "Raichu, Iron Tail!" yelled Drake. Raichu jumped on top of Wartortile's head and started slapping him with her tail. "Wartortile! Bite!" Wartortile bit Raichu's tail, the fur electrocuting him while the attack took down Raichu.

When Wartortile threw Raichu to the ground, he fell to the ground. "So, it's a tie!" yelled the announcer. Then the door swung open and Drake saw Pietro, Natasha, and some other Grunts coming in.

"Mark, ready to take down Team Rocket?" asked Drake. Mark nodded and used a revive on Wartortile and Raichu. Drake recalled Raichu and sent out Charmeleon. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

 **So many things happened today. Drake beat the Nugget Bridge, got a Thunderstone and evolved Pikachu. Then he got Eevee and made it onto the S.S. Anne. He battled Mark and tied with him, then Team Rocket came in. Next time, Chapter 8: A New Ally. Once again, I NEED SOME OC SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! Anyways, I'm out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 8: Rivals Assemble and an Electric Battle**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: I said an OC would come in in Chapter 8, but I decided to put them in the milestone known as Chapter 10. Today, we have Drake and Mark going against Team Rocket Grunts on the S.S. Anne. I also have a new format. In the ending A/N, it shows Drake's Team at the end of the Chapter.**

 **Drake's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 24: Scratch, Rage, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Raichu (F) LV 22: Thunderbolt, Slam, Iron Tail, Quick Attack**

 **Abra (M) LV 12: Teleport**

 **Eevee (F) LV 15: Helping Hand, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 5: Splash**

 **Clefable (F) LV 16: Double Slap, Metronome, Sing, Minimize**

 **PC:**

 **Ekans (M) LV 13: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Wrap**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 12: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Krabby (M) LV 14: Bubble, Leer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam**

 **Mankey (M) LV 16: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

* * *

Mark pointed at a Team Rocket Grunt's Golbat. "Use Gust, Pidgeotto!" yelled Mark. Pidgeotto started flapping her wings vigorously and blew Golbat into the wall.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Mark. Pidgeotto flew into the Grunt as fast as possible and crashed into him. "Charmeleon, Rage! Then use Metal Claw!" Charmeleon roared and jumped in the air, then scratched the Grunt's Geodude, knocking it out. Drake and Mark plowed through the Grunts until they saw five Team Rocket Grunts with silver suits instead of black.

Drake looked at all of them and only recognized Pietro and Natasha. "So, you two made your way to the Rocket Executives." said Pietro. "You two will fall to us. It's five against two." said an Executive that Drake didn't recognize. Drake looked at Mark, who nodded, as if reading Drake's mind. Drake sent out Charmeleon, while Mark sent out Wartortile. "Pietro, Natasha, attack." said one Executive.

Pietro sent out Rhyhorn while Natasha sent out Ratticate. "Clefable, I choose you!" yelled Drake, sending out Clefable. Mark grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air, sending out Kadabra. "Kadabra, use Ice Punch on Rhyhorn!" Kadabra's hand stated glowing blue and teleported behind Rhyhorn and punched it in the back.

"Hey, Mark can you give me a TM?" Mark passed Drake a TM, which Drake put in his pocket, then telling Raichu to use Thunderbolt. Raichu started charging up and shot a blast of lightning at Ratticate. "Dodge it." said Natasha. Ratticate jumped over the lightning and hit Raichu with a Hyper Fang. Raichu let out a cry and pushed Raichu off of her, her fur then paralyzing Ratticate.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu shot a blast of lightning and knocked out Ratticate with it. Kadabra then took down Rhyhorn with Fire Punch on his right hand and Ice Punch on his left. Natasha and Pietro recalled their Pokemon and Pietro sent out Abra, commanding it to use Teleport, teleporting the Executives away. Drake growled and recalled Raichu, while Mark recalled Kadabra. Drake then sent out Abra and gave him the TM that Mark gave him. "So, which TM is this?" asked Drake.

"Mega Punch." said Mark. After getting off of the S.S. Anne, the two rivals got off at Vermillion City. "Hey, Mark." "Yeah, Drake?" asked Mark. "Can you help me train Abra so I could use him against the Gym Leader?" asked Drake. "Yeah, sure." said Mark. After going to Route 3, and Drake catching a Meowth, the two rivals stated a battle between Drake's Abra and Mark's Pidgeotto. After about fifteen battles between the two, Drake proclaimed that Abra was ready for the battle, then heading to the gym.

Drake was amazed at seeing that the gym was a giant maze. A man in the Gym walked towards him and said: "Hey Trainer! I'm Toby! This is the Vermillion Gym! This gym has switches in the trash cans to open the locks!" Drake nodded and found the first stich and pressed it. The maze wall turned off and Drake walked through meeting a gym trainer.

"Dwayne's the name, electric-types are my game!" "I'm Drake, and I'm about to get my third badge!" said Drake. "I doubt it! Pikachu, I choose you!" said Dwayne. Dwayne's Pikachu emerged and Drake smirked. "Nice, but I got something for that." Drake grabbed the second Pokeball on his belt and threw it towards Pikachu, a white light forming Raichu in front of Pikachu.

"Raichu vs. Pikachu, huh? Pikachu, Quick Attack!" yelled Dwayne. "Raichu, Iron Tail!" yelled Drake. Raichu was faster than her pre-evolved form and Iron Tail'ed Pikachu in the cheek. "Pikachu, retaliate with Slam!" yelled Dwayne. "Raichu, use your own Slam!" yelled Drake.

Pikachu tried to smack Raichu with its tail, but Raichu grabbed Pikachu's tail, then she threw Pikachu in the air then slamming it back down with her tail, which knocked out the pre-evolved Pokemon. Dwayne recalled Pikachu and moved out of the way. After about 45 minutes (yes it took Drake 45 minutes to get to the end), and 2 gym trainers, Drake made it to Lt. Surge. "Hello, challenger!" Lt. Surge's voice was so loud, it almost hurt Drake's ears.

"Hello, Lt! I'm Drake." said Drake, saluting. "At ease!" said Surge and Drake put his hand down. "This is the battle for the Thunder Badge! Each side can use two Pokemon, and the challenger can substitute, but the Gym Leader cannot!" Lt. Surge grabbed a Pokeball and threw it to the ground, it opening and making a… Poke Ball emerge.

Drake put up his Pokedex. "Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. A life-form whose identity is unknown. It is said to use Screech or suddenly use Selfdestruct." Drake sent out Charmeleon, who used Metal Claw. Voltorb was sent back but got back up. "Voltorb, Thundershock!" Voltorb shot a blast of lightning at Charmeleon, but the Flame Pokemon dodged it. "Metal Claw!" yelled Drake. Charmeleon used Metal Claw, landing on top of the Ball Pokemon. Lt. Surge smirked and said one word only. "Selfdestruct." Voltorb began glowing white and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Charmeleon and Voltorb had fainted.

Both people recalled their Pokemon, and Lt. Surge sent out a Raichu. Drake smirked and was about to send out his own Raichu until Abra burst out of his Pokeball. "You want to fight, buddy?" asked Drake. Abra responded with a nod and looked at Raichu. "Use Mega Punch, Abra!" yelled Drake. Abra's hand started glowing in a white color and punched Raichu in the stomach, but the attack seemed to do nothing to Raichu. "Raichu, Thundershock!" yelled the Lt. Raichu began charging lightning and zapping Abra. "Keep on the lightning!" yelled Lt. Surge.

Raichu continued to shoot Abra with lightning while the Psi Pokemon cried out in pain. "Abra, no! Come on, buddy, you can do it!" yelled Drake. Drake's words reached Abra's ears and the Psi Pokemon's eyes shot open. He teleported behind Raichu, then started glowing white. Lt. Surge and Drake gasped as Abra's shape changed and a new Pokemon was in the same spot.

 _"Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra."_ said the Pokedex. Drake smirked and looked at Raichu. "Kadabra, Confusion!" Kadabra raised his hand and his eyes started glowing blue and blasted Raichu with a psychic blast.

"Mega Punch!" yelled Drake. Kadabra ran towards Raichu and punched the Mouse Pokemon, then blasting it with Confusion, knocking out the Mouse Pokemon. Lt. Surge recalled Raichu and walked over to Drake. "Excellent battle, Drake! You and Kadabra are very powerful!" said the Lt. The Lt. pressed a small yellow badge into Drake's hand. "This is the Thunder Badge. And you can have this." Lt. Surge handed Drake a yellow TM. "This is the TM for Shock Wave. I wish you good luck against the other Gym Leaders!" Drake saluted and left the Gym.

* * *

 **Alrighty then! Drake and Mark took down some Rocket Grunts, then Drake took down Lt. Surge! Next time, Chapter 9: Dinovelution.**

 **Drake's Current Team:**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 25: Scratch, Rage, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Raichu (F) LV 24: Thunderbolt, Slam, Iron Tail, Quick Attack**

 **Kadabra (M) LV 12: Teleport, Confusion, Kinesis**

 **Eevee (F) LV 15: Helping Hand, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 5: Splash**

 **Clefable (F) LV 17: Double Slap, Metronome, Sing, Minimize**

 **PC:**

 **Ekans (M) LV 13: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Wrap**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 12: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Krabby (M) LV 14: Bubble, Leer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam**

 **Mankey (M) LV 16: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Meowth (F) LV 16: Growl, Scratch, Bite**


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest

 **Chapter 9: Dinovelution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: Pokemon Journey Chapter 9! I'm uploading this short chapter now because I want to do Transformers 3: The Dead Warriors! Anyways, I still need OCs for Chapter 10. Let's begin.**

 **Drake's Team (Pre Chapter 9)**

 **Charmeleon (M) LV 25: Scratch, Rage, Ember, Metal Claw**

 **Raichu (F) LV 24: Thunderbolt, Slam, Iron Tail, Quick Attack**

 **Kadabra (M) LV 12: Teleport, Confusion, Kinesis**

 **Eevee (F) LV 15: Helping Hand, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack**

 **Nidoran (M) LV 15: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Clefable (F) LV 17: Double Slap, Metronome, Sing, Minimize**

 **PC:**

 **Ekans (M) LV 13: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Wrap**

 **Krabby (M) LV 14: Bubble, Leer, Vice Grip, Ice Beam**

 **Mankey (M) LV 16: Leer, Scratch, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Meowth (F) LV 16: Growl, Scratch, Bite**

 **Magikarp (F) LV 5: Splash**

* * *

Drake and Nidoran(M) were walking along Route 5 until seeing a building with the words 'DAY CARE' in big red letters at the top. Drake walked into the Day Care and saw a lady at a counter next to a PC. "Hello, and welcome to the Day Care!" she said. "We can raise your Pokemon for you."

"Raise my Pokemon?" asked Drake, somewhat confused. "In the Day Care, your Pokemon will gain levels while you go out on your journey." Drake smiled and grabbed his Magikarp's Pokeball. "Could you raise my Magikarp, please?" asked Drake.

The lady nodded and took Magikarp's Pokeball, then putting the Pokemon in a water tank. "Would you like to put another Pokemon in the Day Care?" asked the lady. "No, thanks." said Drake politely, then leaving. Drake then walked through the Underground Path, taking anything he found until he made it to Route 11.

Eventually, Drake met a young trainer named Darian and they began battling. Drake sent out Nidoran(M) against Darian's Growlithe. "Nidoran(M), Double Kick!" Nidoran(M) jumped in the air and kicked Growlithe twice, but it gave Growlithe the opening to use Bite, and the Puppy Pokemon bit Nidoran(M)'s leg, throwing Nidoran (M) to the ground. "Nidoran (M), you okay?" asked Drake.

Nidoran (M) got up and rammed into Growlithe with a Peck attack. "Nidoran (M), Focus Energy!" Nidoran (M) slowed in his pace and stopped, his body glowing red. "Growlithe, Ember!" Growlithe fired an Ember at Nidoran (M), the fire hitting, but seemed to not do anything. "Now Nidoran (M), full power Double Kick!"

Nidoran ran towards Growlithe and kicked the Puppy Pokemon with full force, the attack knocking it out. Nidoran landed at smirked and the Poison Pin Pokemon began glowing white. Nidoran (M)'s body began growing and spikes came out of his ears. Nidoran (M) grew spikes on his body and the light fading, revealing a different Pokemon. "Nidoran (M), you're a Nidorino!" Drake smiled and recalled Nidorino and made his way out of Route 11 and eventually arrived in Celadon City.

* * *

 **So, short chapter, but next one will not be up until I get some OC submissions and decide on one. Once again, to submit one, give me their name, personality, and team of Pokemon. Their team must have one of the three forms of Bulbasaur on it. Until I get some OCs, I'll update Transformers 3: The Dead Warriors. I'm out!**


End file.
